When Inventions Go Wrong! II: The Return Of Tak
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Sequel to "When Inventions Go Wrong". What happens when Tak crash lands onto Earth needing a place to stay? Can Dib cope with his new feelings for her? And what happens when Tak gets zapped by an Irken aphrodisiac? Rated T for now. ZAGR,DATR.
1. Dib's device of DOOM

**Ladies and Gentleman here it is, the Sequel to: "When Inventions Go Wrong!" This story will not only have ZAGR, but DATR will also be a major part of the story. So far, this story is Rated T. Enjoy. **

Eighteen year old Dib Membrane was sitting in his room, examining the stars up in the pitch black night sky with a new telescope that his dad had gotten him for his birthday.

It was probably one of the best presents he had ever received, and he spent long hours in his bedroom with it, studying a sample of what he believed was Extra Terrestrial bacteria during the day, and the constellations at night.

It was currently about 11:00 P.M Friday night, and Dib's eyes caught sight of what he thought looked like a distant falling star. Just before he could examine it further however, he received a loud knock on his door; although the person who had knocked decided to barge into his room anyway.

It was none other then his sister Gaz.

"What do you want Gaz? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Dib remarked emotionlessly, his eyes never leaving the lenses of his telescope.

"You've been sitting in your room all day ever since you got that stupid new telescope that Dad bought you, why don't you go outside and have an actual life, weirdo" Gaz said coldly.

Dib pulled his eyes away from his beloved treasure to face his sibling, but he was unfazed by her words.

"Weirdo?" He scoffed, "I'm not the one who had sex with an alien." Dib shot back dryly. The purple haired girl's eye twitched angrily and she growled. The paranormal reject then immediately regretted his words. A split second later Gaz brought her fist down hard onto Dib's neck, leaving a mark that would eventually turn into a bruise.

The black haired male groaned in pain and Gaz shot him a "serves you right" look before exiting his room and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Women." He muttered under his breath hotly.

Gaz had been dating the egotistical Irken Invader known as Zim for the past two months now.

Every time Dib thought about it, it made his insides crawl.

Especially due to the fact that sometimes late at night when his father was asleep, he would hear Gaz moaning and screaming in ecstasy, as well as bed springs creaking, and the sound of his sworn nemesis giggling maniacally.

That made him practically throw up, and he would have to stuff his ears with cotton balls in order to get some sleep.

When he confronted Gaz about it, she would always say: "You're hearing things; no one was in my room last night." But he knew better. Dib knew she was getting fucked by Zim, and he also knew that she was aware of the fact that he knew. She denies it just to fuck with her brother.

The only reason Professor Membrane never hears it, is because he works so hard at his laboratory twenty- four seven, that as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light for the rest of the night. A bullhorn wouldn't wake him up.

Dib definitely hated his life.

His sister was screwing his arch enemy, his Father never acknowledged his existence, and his Mother…

Come to think of it he never even remembered his Mother, neither did Gaz. Each time he brought it up to his Father, he would become enraged, and Dib would usually flee to his room.

His Dad was very mysterious, and in a lot of ways that wasn't a good thing.

Dib continued to gaze through his telescope, while he studied the supposedly alien bacteria that he was considering sending into the Swollen Eyeball when he began to doze off.

Within about a minute, the boy with the glasses drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

About two hours later, Dib was awakened by the sound of a loud thud on the other side of his wall, which was Gaz's room. Dib get out of his chair and put his ear gently against the wall, listening.

"Shutup, or else my idiotic brother will hear us." He heard his sister say.

"Isn't it past Dib monkey's bedtime anyway?" Zim's voice responded.

Dib clenched his fists furiously and it took every ounce of his will power not to scream at the top of his lungs.

He pulled away from the wall and his face was red and flustered with rage.

That green bastard.

Why the hell was he even still on Earth anyway? Dib wasn't even worried about the Invader anymore, he knew Zim could never take over the planet; he couldn't even conquer Greenland if he wanted to.

Dib didn't want to listen anymore, he was afraid he would hear the noises of Zim and Gaz's love making if he listened to long.

Suddenly, another loud crash was heard, only this time it didn't come from Gaz's room, it came from downstairs.

Was it an Earthquake? Dib panicked and flew over to his telescope. The sight that he saw through it absolutely horrified him, there was a huge flaming meteor heading right towards the house.

* * *

In Gaz's room, the violet haired female was only in her bra and panties, her shirt and pants thrown messily across her bed.

Her alien boyfriend had his shirt removed and she was running her hands all over his masculine green chest. Zim however, used his long snake like tongue to lick up and down the creamy skin of Gaz's neck.

Gaz sighed softly in response and gazed into Zim's ruby eyes.

"That's enough Zim, kiss me. Now. And I want tongue." The teenaged girl proclaimed in a very commanding tone.

The Irken Elite was nothing but eager to please his Goddess as he leaned into her slowly and pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. The long muscle wrapped itself around Gaz's wet, horny tongue and began stroking it sensually. Gaz moaned approvingly into Zim's mouth and allowed her own tongue to invade the alien's wet cavern.

Once the French kiss was broken, Gaz was just about to order her boyfriend to suck her tits when she heard the loud shouts of her brother.

"DAD! GAZ! THERE'S A METEOR ABOUT TO HIT THE HOUSE! WE HAVE TO TAKE COVER!" He shouted wildly.

Gaz looked like she wanted to murder Dib for being interrupted during such a pleasurable moment.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." Gaz hissed threateningly under her breath. She gave Zim a signal with her hand and the Irken put his shirt back on and quietly slipped out of her window, not leaving but latching onto the side of the house.

The teen slipped her shirt and pants back on and exited her room as she shut the door behind her and walked into the hallway.

"Dib, just what the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Gaz snarled as she caught sight of her brother. Dib flew at her and grasped onto her shoulders tightly, panting.

"Gaz! There's a meteor headed straight towards us, tell Dad, we need to get to the basement!"

"What meteor?" Gaz shouted in annoyance.

Just then an Earth shattering crash was heard in the backyard. In response, Dib ran outside with Gaz following behind him slowly. The spiky haired male ran across the grass to observe the meteor that had crashed, which wasn't quite as large as he thought.

His female sibling walked up beside him and had to hold in a chuckle.

"That's your big scary meteor? It's not even that big, hell; I think it's smaller than a car." Gaz remarked, a huge smug grin now coming over her face.

Dib grumbled in irritation until it suddenly became clear that it wasn't a meteor at all, but an alien space craft covered in rubble. Dib stepped back cautiously a few feet but Gaz remained in her spot, acting as if this was a normal occurrence.

The top half of the ship ejected and out stepped none other then the evil female Irken herself, Tak. Her purple eyes were glowing menacingly in the moonlight.

As soon as her eyes settled on the pair of humans however, she face palmed and let out a very annoyed sigh.

"Out of all the millions of lawns I could have landed on in this shithole of a planet, I had to land on this one, just great." She stated angrily in her British like accent, her eyes narrowing and fists shaking in fury.

"Relax princess; you're not welcome here anyway." Gaz remarked dryly as she crossed her arms over her chest crossly.

"Yeah, I won't let the planet Earth be taken over by alien scum like you!" Dib shouted crazily while throwing his hands up in the air, so overdramatically it made Gaz wonder if he practiced in front of a mirror each day.

"Calm down four eyes, I'm not here to take over anything." Tak said in a very morose tone that caught the male human off guard.

"Then why ARE you here?" Gaz asked the alien female curiously as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well you see, after the two of you along with that bumbling idiot Zim and his even stupider robot sidekick thwarted my plans to fill the Earth with snacks as an offering to the tallest, I returned to Irk in an escape pod that I ejected from my old ship."

Dib rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see the thing about that is your old ship sorta crash landed on my lawn and I reprogrammed it and"-

"Whatever, I have no interest." Tak interrupted him, causing him to blush lightly.

"Anyway, once I returned to my home planet, I became a laughing stock by the Almighty tallest, and by the rest of the Invaders." Tak explained, the anger in her voice clearly rising as she continued her story.

"They were all laughing and jeering at me, they thought I was a joke because I got my ass kicked by Zim and two humans, no offense." Tak added in.

"None taken." Gaz said curtly, her arms still folded over her chest.

"So after a few months, I finally became fed up with the disrespect and I left Irk and decided to come here, a lot of the other planets in this galaxy were a little to hostile for me." Tak said sadly, her head falling in shame.

The Irken's story couldn't help but tug at Dib's heart strings.

One half of his brain wanted to do anything to help her or make her feel better. The other half however was screaming at him: "No! She could be lying, why trust alien scum like this? Besides, she's much more intelligent than Zim is!"

Dib was torn at first between his conflicting emotions, but he eventually decided to listen to the more compassionate side, for now anyway. But he still wasn't buying her story a full one-hundred percent.

"Well, you can't stay at our house." Gaz said simply, turning her back on the two and heading back into the house, looking forward to giving her Irken slave more sex commands.

Once the girl was back in the house, Dib turned his gaze to Tak.

"Don't listen to my sister, of course you can stay here… for a little while anyway." Dib muttered the last couple words.

" Yes, I suppose It's better than being on Irk. Thank you… what's your name again?" Tak asked dumbfounded.

"It's Dib, Dib Membrane." The male replied.

"Well, I really appreciate your hospitality Dib, but what about your human family unit?" The purple eyed ex- Invader asked him in confusion.

"You can stay in my room, and as long as you put that human cloaking disguise on, I doubt my father will have any questions, he doesn't pay much attention to me or my sister anyway." Dib replied, starting to feel a little forlorn himself.

"Very well then." Tak said, following the Earth boy into his house.

Dib was still confused with himself on why he was allowing an alien, led alone an Irken, into his house. However, a very tiny voice in the back of his head seemed to say mockingly: _"It's probably because Tak is incredibly sexy for an alien, and you want her to be near you, little Dibby."_

Dib began blushing madly but tried to hide it as him and Tak entered his room.

"So… this is where humans sleep, huh?" Tak asked Dib, examining the room thoroughly.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied, feeling a bit foolish for some reason.

"And where am I to sleep?" The alien girl queried, raising her eyebrows in question.

Dib paused.

He hadn't thought of that. He didn't have any sleeping bags and the only other beds in the house were Gaz's and his Father's.

"Um…well… you're going to have to sleep in my bed, since all of the other ones in my house are taken." Said the teenage male as he rubbed the back of his head nervously again. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode from his chest.

There was an awkward silence, and the two just seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was only a few seconds.

Tak finally broke the silence.

"Well… if that's what people on this planet do…" Tak's voice trailed off, and she felt a very weird fluttering sensation in her chest. She both loved and hated the feeling at the same time.

Before the Irken women could do anything else, Dib exited his room to change into his pajamas.

"I need to change, be back in a sec!" Dib exclaimed leaving Tak alone in his room as he headed to the bathroom, although his words were quick and seemed to run together.

When he was done changing he looked at himself in the mirror, a million thoughts seemed to be running through his head.

"_Come on Dib, just admit that you like her, she has a nice curvy body, and she's probably very dominant in bed."_ Another tiny mocking voice chimed through his head.

He started to break out into a sweat.

"Ugh, I can't keep having thoughts like this, I won't let my hormones take over!" He said to himself in a whisper.

"_Yeah right, you know you're horny for some intergalactic lovin!" _The same voice chanted in a sing song voice.

"No I'm not!" Dib shouted out loudly, although he immediately cupped his mouth with his hands when he heard his siter's indignant voice.

"Dib, you make one more noise and I will personally come out there and shove your head up your ass, now shut up!" She snapped.

He headed the girl's warning and headed back into his room with Tak. Much to his surprise when he entered his room, Tak was already lying in his bed, fast asleep.

"_Huh, the trip must've tired her out." _He thought to himself as he took off his glasses and laid them down on the nightstand beside his bed before climbing under the covers.

One of his legs brushed up against the sleeping Irken's and a blush came over his face as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"_Uggghhh this is going to be a long night." _He thought to himself, his mind still swarming with thoughts of Tak.

**Well, that wraps up chapter one. The next chapter will probably change the rating to M because I'm strongly considering putting in a ZAGR Lemon. I'll post the second chapter when some reviews start coming in. See you soon! ;)**


	2. The Problem with Tak

**Greetings ladies and gentleman, I have finally returned to fanfiction after my long hiatus. I just want to let you guys know that I'm not dead, and that I'm still an avid member of the Invader Zim fandom. That being said, enjoy the next chapter of "When Inventions Gow Wrong II!"**

Zim and Gaz were completely naked, making out heavily as their horny, sweaty bodies pressed up against one another's. It was a little passed 1:00 A.M. now, and Gaz's vaginal juices were practically drenching the bed sheets due to having her earlier sexual escapades with the alien interrupted by her retarded brother.

Once the couple was done sucking face for what seemed like an eternity, the purple haired women looked up at her lover with an evil smirk.

"Okay Zim, you've done very well at pleasing me so far, but let's see how good you are at eating my pussy."

The Irken said nothing, merely responded with an even biger grin of his own, his two rows of razor sharp teeth looking very much like that of a Great White shark's.

Just as Zim's face was level with the female's wet sex organ however, he pulled away from it and lifted his head up straight in the air and started sniffing, like a predator trying to hunt down its prey.

" Zim! What are you doing? Eat me out now or else I'm going to fucking castrate you!" The enraged teen yelled.

"But Gaz mate, I sense another Irken present in your human domain." The Invader proclaimed, clenching one of his fists together.

At first Gaz didn't know what he was talking about, then she understood and felt even more anger welling up inside of her. "It's Dib, he must of let that Tak bitch in our house! She proclaimed angrily.

"Tak? I thought she was dead." Zim said with a scowl.

"I wish." Gaz grumbled under her breath, opening her door before quickly redressing herself, forgetting that she was totally naked. Zim redressed in a matter of seconds and flew out in the hallway in rage filled rush.

Dib was just drifting off into a deep sleep when his door was busted down. The black haired male grabbed at his glasses in shock and confusion, and soon the image of an angry Zim and Gaz filled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and realized that Tak was still asleep.

"_Wow, she must've been tired."_ He thought to himself, oddly somewhat amused.

"Dib monkey, just what the HELL were you thinking when you brought Tak into your sister's…" Gaz interrupted him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Zim, I can handle this." She said.

"Dib, just what the HELL were you thinking when you brought that… thing into our house?"

"I could ask you the same question." Dib shot back at his sister with a sneer. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean Dib worm? If anybody here is a thing, it's yooooooou!" Zim said pointing a finger very overdramatically at the boy. Dib just rolled his eyes. "Nice come back." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Zim said, obviously not understanding sarcasm. "Now get Tak out of here NOW!" The green man shrieked.

Dib merely scoffed in response. "Yeah right Zim, like I'd ever listen to you."

"Well, you'd better listen to me Dib, or else I'll tell dad that you were the one responsible for filling the bathtub with pudding!" Gaz snapped at her nerdy brother indignantly.

"What? You wouldn't dare!" He replied, starting to become nervous as much as he tried to hide it.

"Try me." The menacing younger sibling replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." The skinny boy with glasses whined, upset about being defeated by his sister and her extra terrestrial boyfriend.

"She'll be gone by tomorrow morning, I promise." He added hastily, desperately wanting the duo to leave his room.

"She'd better be, or ELSE." Gaz said glaring at her older brother, her eyes glowing a demonic red. Suddenly, there was a strike of lightning outside accompanied by thunder.

"Ugh, was it thundering before?" Zim asked nervously, looking out the window. Even HE was slightly scared of Gaz, even if she was his lover. Of course he would never admit it to anyone, especially not to Dib. The creepy female teen began to exit her brother's room when the ruby eyed space boy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Wait a minute; you're just going to believe that he's going to get rid of Tak? What if he's lying?" Zim shrieked wildly, throwing both of his hands up into the air, and overdramatically like always.

"Zim, shutup. If Dib has atleast half a brain cell, he's aware of the consequences of not listening to me." She hissed lowly.

"Okay, good enough for me." Zim answered simply, following the girl out of Dib's room.

"_Damn it. How the hell I'm I supposed to get rid of Tak by tomorrow morning?" _The unpopular teen pondered. An idea suddenly hit him like a bowling ball to the head (which has happened to him many, many times, don't ask).

About six months ago, Dib had finished constructing a groundbreaking invention that he had planned on showing his father, although he decided against it because his father never seemed to pay any mind to him. Most likely because he thought that his son's newest invention had to do with finding alien life; which most of Dib's inventions did, but this was something totally different.

It was a teleporting device, looking very similar in both size and appearance to the one in the David Cronenberg film The Fly. This one operated much differently however. Connected to the object were several wires with suction cups that were fused onto a huge football helmet.

Basically, the device operated off of brainwaves. The operator would place an item inside of the teleportation chamber. Then, the user would strap the helmet onto their head.

Lastly, the person would think very deeply about a certain location from a minute to a minute and a half. Finally, the object in the chamber would be sent to that specific location.

Although, it was barely operational. In fact, barely would be an understatement.

The young Membrane had so far tested the device with very small objects such as paperclips and pencils and so far they had only been teleported to a different room in the house.

Around a week after he built it (which took five years) he had tested it with a squirrel and it failed horribly because the rodent was merely transported into the bathroom while Gaz was taking a shower. (Let's just say he wasn't able to walk for a few months.)

He had to make sure that it worked this time though; otherwise Gaz would make his life a living hell.

Maybe she would even make him change her bed sheets when she and Zim were done…mating. He shuddered violently at that thought, and it only spurred him on to get the invention functional even more.

Two hours later at around 3:15 A.M., Dib was absolutely exhausted. Not just from working incredibly hard on perfecting his invention, but also from trying (unsuccessfully by the way) to block out the loud noises coming from his younger sister's bedroom which consisted of (but not limited to) someone being thrown up against a bedroom wall, the crackings of a whip, the clicking of handcuffs, screaming, evil laughter and what sounded like a plasma cannon being fired.

Any moderately competent scientist or inventor would make sure their newest gadget worked for sure by testing it with a smaller item.

Dib however, was practically in a stupor from his sleep deprivation and wanted to get on already with making Tak disappear to Irk.

The teenaged inventor very carefully picked up the sleeping female alien in his arms, who surprisingly wasn't very heavy, and placed her gingerly inside of the metal transport pod.

Feeling pleased by the fact that she was still sound asleep, Dib placed the helmet on his head and flipped the switch on the side of the massive pod, which caused it to a emit a loud whirling sound.

He then began to slowly think of the planet Irk, and exactly two minutes later, a bright green flash surrounded the device, which caused the young boy to shut his eyes.

When Dib opened them, he saw that the chamber was completely empty. He waited to celebrate though until he checked every single room of his house, to make sure that the Invader was gone for good.

Much to his surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

"Yes! It worked! It actually worked! I am the greatest inventor to ever l-

"Dib shut up; don't make me come out there!" He heard his sister growl from behind her closed bedroom door.

"I am the greatest inventor to ever live." He muttered quietly under his breath before trudging happily back to his room. The overworked male walked back to his bed, feeling more accomplished than he ever had in his life.

The strong euphoria went as soon as it came however, and as he lie on his pillow he heard angry voices inside of his head.

"_Very naughty little Dibby, how DARE you get rid of such an attractive Irken elite like that, you should be ASHAMED of yourself, Mister."_

He began squirming under his sheets, trying to suppress the heavy guilt that was building up inside of him, but it didn't seem to be working. Eventually, after some more struggling however, he fell into a deep sleep.

Dib woke up late the next day, not until almost 2:00 in the afternoon, undoubtedly a consequence from him staying up so late. It was a moot point anyway, because it was a Saturday, and he didn't have any plans, like usual. The teen stretched, feeling refreshed, and headed down the stairs where he was greeted by a wave of warm sunlight.

His father was at work, obviously, and his sister was gone as well.

"_She's probably over at Zim's place, riding him." _He thought bitterly with a grimace as he prepared some cereal for himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tak:**

Tak awoke feeling very strange. It was almost like a mixture of happiness, nervousness and rejection.

As she opened up her large violet orbs, she took in the sight of several five year old human males staring at her.

She screamed, and violently lurched back as the little demons surrounded her and pointed.

"Look, it's an alien!" One of the small boys who had a dozen nasty looking stains on his shirt shouted.

"Yeah, mommy, daddy, look at this!" Another one chimed in.

The nonhuman women suddenly came to the realization that she was lying on a playground as the Earthlings called it, in broad daylight cornered by the primitive beings.

"No, I'm not an alien." Tak squeaked out, trying to come up with an excuse quickly.

"Ermmm…look over there… it's a… it's a thing!" She yelled, pointing one of her long gloved fingers at a nearby bush.

"Oooohh a thing, where?"

All six of the little kids then immediately turned their heads over to where she was pointing. As they did this, Tak pressed a button on her pak which turned on her human disguise.

"I don't see any thing." One of the kids who had a buzz cut said, scratching his head, utterly dumbfounded.

"Maybe it's invisible." The boy next to him stupidly added.

Their gazes then focused back on Tak, who was now disguised as the blue haired teenaged girl that she was her first time on Earth.

"Hey, where'd the British green lady go?" Another one asked.

Tak simply pushed them out of her way and left the disgusting playground in a heartbeat.

"_Ignorant humans." _She thought with a small smirk. A minute later confusion began to overwhelm her. Hadn't she been at the Dib human's house last night, or was that all just a dream?

Then she mentally slapped herself when she realized that it couldn't have been because her ship had crash landed in his backyard.

She pressed another button on her pak, which then released a piece of Irken technology that Tak immediately disguised as a cell phone to avoid suspicion.

It was a tracking deice that displayed her ship as a blinking blue sphere, and her as a small green triangle. The ship was shown to still be in the same area, which was around a mile away, and Tak decided to head back to Dib Membrane's house.

Just then, a flash of pain whizzed through her head, causing her to feel dizzy and light headed.

Images began flashing through her head at a rapid pace, like wild fire. The images consisted of (but were not limited to) her ship crashing, repeated flashes of Dib's face, a heart throbbing, a pile of chocolate bars, an eyeball, a pyramid, a plane shooting missiles at a building, a rather graphic image of Tak masturbating with a giant pink dildo, and a homicidal mime with a bloody axe in his hand about to murder someone.

The girl fell to her knees and vomited copiously all over the sidewalk for almost a minute.

When she was done, she woozily got back up and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve before ejecting a hose from her back and rinsing her mouth out of the nasty bile flavor.

Unfortunately, the disguised Irken still felt like crap, and she began to feel a strange sensation in her stomach… and between her legs. Tak moaned as she felt her pussy pulse, causing a plethora of her juices to spill onto her purple underwear.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" She said aloud, and her back arched as she became overwhelmed with the sudden urge to begin fingering herself.

"I have to fight it!" The alien yelled aloud again, continuing to walk to Dib's house.

Graphic and visceral images of her and Dib kissing and her and Dib having sex began to run through her mind, only making her panties damper and damper as she went on.

Finally, when she was only around 100 yards away from the boy's house, she used the same device that she had disguised as a cellphone to see what was wrong with her body, and why it was acting this way.

She typed in her symptoms, causing several hundred results to pop up on the screen. Tak clicked on the first one, which explained that the way her body was acing was due to high levels of nuclear radiation.

"Nuclear radiation? How would I have been exposed to that?" More images began flying through her brain, this time of Dib placing her into a huge machine, followed by a huge flash of green light. Her memory almost instantly came back, and she vaguely remembered this occurring the previous night.

In layman's terms, nuclear radiation acts as an aphrodisiac to Irkens, especially to the female gender.

This explained everything.

"_That little bastard must've tried to destroy me or something last night, when I see him I'll kill him!" _Tak thought furiously, although deep down the female knew that the wet, swollen feeling between her legs said otherwise.

Twenty minutes later, Tak was a sweaty, dripping delirious mess as she headed up Dib's driveway.

She then blew his door away with a laser cannon and marched into the living room where he was watching mysterious mysteries, but was just getting up to investigate the origin of the noise.

"What the fuck was tha…" He began to say, only to freeze in place as he took in the image of an angry Tak, his eyes widening.

"TAK? Oh shit, listen I can explain just let me…" His voice trailed off again as Tak grabbed onto his shoulders roughly.

"Dib, just shut the fuck up for once." She replied, slamming her lips up against his heatedly.

The human male's eyes were the size of dinner plates now, but a second later he closed them and moaned, kissing the girl back with just as much passion.

Tak responded by letting out a long happy groan into Dib's mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck, her hips bucking into him.

A millisecond later, the human felt the space women's long, skinny alien tongue invading his mouth as it wrapped itself around his own wet muscle.

The sexy alien then placed her hand on the bulge that was now forming under the teenager's black jeans as she began rubbing it vigorously.

As if it were an instinct, Dib reluctantly placed his hands on both of Tak's breasts, giving them a few rough squeezes.

He was expecting to get a hard punch in the stomach, but was merely rewarded with her humming into his mouth as her tongue continued to massage his own.

After a few more minutes of groping each other and steamy French kissing, the two of them broke their lips away from one another.

Tak kept her arms wrapped around the Earthling, as she leaned in and hissed into his ear seductively.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" She asked, a huge naughty grin coming over her face.

"Nope, just you and me." Dib replied huskily as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waste, feeling extremely confident with himself.

"Gooood." She hissed. "That means you and me can have fun without being interrupted" Tak continued, beginning to place hot kisses up and down her love's neck.

The two of them then headed for the stairs with Tak's pussy wet and Dib's cock hard, and both of them in desperate need of a good fuck.

**Well, that wraps it up for chapter 2. The next chapter of this story will bring the rating to an M, so if you want to continue to follow this story, just look in the M section. Also, I know I kind of did a cocktease for the ZAGR fans out there with this chapter, but I promise that there will be a ZAGR lemon in this story, so just be patient. If you're wondering why I've taken so long to update, it's because I've been busy with school, as well as reading several different books. Anyways, the next chapter will be posted as soon as I get a decent amount of reviews for this one. Peace out!**


End file.
